Demon Christmas
by hollysdragons318
Summary: I shallwrite a new one every year but heres the first one


Demon Christmas (Crystal day)

Me: Merry Christmas

Sento: We say Happy Crystal Day

Me:?

Sento: We don't celebrate Christmas; we celebrate the first Crystal Dragons. That's why we say Crystal day.

Me: WELL here's the first Crystal Day!

Snow fell softly on the Castles ground; the dark castle turned even darker. It seemed to be suspended in time. The Guardian Statues stood empty and tall; all the windows frosted all except one. Peering out was a ghostly white face of a five year old lad. His grey blue eyes vacant yet childish light played across.

Inside the castle walls there is no light. The only glimmer of light comes from the boy's room. The old oak door had six locks all on the outside. In the room there is only on bed, light pours softly pass the boys figure as he stand looking outside. The white lad wore a white nightgown; He is only five years old; He had silver white hair. In the bed is a Black skin Child, he had raven black hair and pitch Black eyes. He had his hair long. He black lad is also five years old. The white lad's name is John, and the darks Jacob.

John tilted his head as he spoke," Brother Do you think we'll be let out of here?"

Grumbling Jacob replied," No, they don't even let us outside our room!"

John nodded he looked towards the street; there he saw a black limbo pull up next to the gate. Sighing, the two boys hid in the chest. They are to stay hidden if there's a visitor coming in, they already know of the party that's being thrown down stairs. It was midnight when the guest stopped arriving, slowly the two climbed out of the chest. There was one plate of food waiting for them on the bed and two glasses of water.

"Brother" Jacob asked," Who do you think give us food?"

Smiling John said," The head maid, she doesn't like what the king is doing to us."

The two chuckled the two were Shadow children, and they had already completed their training. The two were The Crystal Children; their dragons are the ones who fetch the food for them.

Jacob changing into his gear asked," How long till she shows, we have to over through him today right?"

John replied already dressed," Midnight and yes we over through his butt today."

Two winged creature flew around the tower where the two dressed. They are the Crystal Dragons, one pure of darkness the other pure of light.

"I can't wait," The white one said," We can finally finish this war and return to our original form. "

"Marry; you should know already that one of the two will die." The Black one said shaking his head.

Marry looked into the window with sad violet eyes," The lord is dark so to bring his end the light shall fade; Right Lisa?"

Lisa sighed," Yes, but it could be the dark for the riser is light."

The two dragons flew around the tower six more times before the boys opened the window and let them in.

Hours passed, the snow fell and time slowed to a stop, across the street they saw her, the white Shadow, next two her was the Black Night. The two boys jumped down to them and opened the gate; she walked in first her armor swayed in the light breeze her blue eyes soft but stern looked up to the castle. The night came next; he removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm. He was tan and had tan brown; his armor made no noise as he marched up the past, his green cold eye piercing the silence.

"Mike, take the boys and get them ready, I prepare the dragons." The Shadow said

Mike chuckled," Yes my lady, tomorrow we finish this bloody war. Oh, Elisabeth try, not to get killed."

The two laughed and ran to prepare for war. They trained for one hour till midnight, and then devise a plan. John would play as a ghost and scare everyone out; Jacob would play as the demon who wants to kill the ghost but instead will kill try to kill the people who ran by. The dragon will play fight and flush every one out. The king would hide in the steel fighting room with is men. The room is completely sealed off but the ventilation, they will gas it and more than haft of his men will faint and pass out for 24 hour. The Dragons will wipe them out swiftly and silently. The two who came will put up a barrier so no one can get in or out. The rest is up to them.

They broke up to their places and followed the plan, with some inspiration and every one fled. Soon they were in the ball room.

"Come on out you cowards, I know that trick." He screamed in furry

"Shouting at them will not fix the problem. " An Angle said as she walked into the room," We are going to have to fight them."

The two boys fell down behind the man and startled him; the angle made no comment and stayed put. Then the two dragons flew in and dropped a blanket over their heads. The man fought to get it off, and the angle just cut it using her sword.

"Enough of this game fight or leave for good!" The Angle hissed in anger

The four of them laughed, but agreed that they should get it over with. Swords clashed against swords John fought the man, Jacob fought the riser. The dragons fought along their side. Both sides took on damage yet both didn't yield. Soon it was the twenty fourth, their blood pooled at the ground; soon there was a loud thump of a body dead falling to the ground, then there was three more. But only two of the thumps were that of the living. The angle was dead and so was the man. The twin boys and their dragons lived, but only for a moment with their job done the two children returned to their normal form. The dragons fell away in the wind. Mike and Elisabeth came running over; they saw the two children asleep. They would live, but will have no memory of this night, the night of their birth.

Elisabeth and Mike laid down next to them, theirs arms crossed of the kids and died. The castle grew and became lighter, the two twins knew of their parents deaths and of the Crystal dragons, they became the new Lords of the Shadow realm. John became the lord of light, and Jacob that of darkness. They celebrated their parent death and the end of the war, every year on this day, it last for 100 days, for the Fight between the Dark lord and the angle, against the crystal dragon lasted 100 days. The party is held in the castle each year, and all attend (unless you had lawyer duty).

"John, do you think that we were the crystal dragons and not our parents?" Jacob said

"No, our parents are strong; remember we were stuck in his bloody castle!" John said laughing.

The snow fell on the Castle grounds, light reflected off the snow. High in the first tower a pale face peers out, yellow light of fire dances behind him. All through the castle light play with the walls, laughter echoes out and music becomes amplified. In the boys room there are two desks. Book line the wall and a fire place burns bright with flame. The smell of food rose up to the floor, the dining hall hold six long tables, all but two seats were filled, though the two boys soon climbed down the stairs. John had tan skin and brown hair; his blue eyes glowed in the fire light. He wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans. Jacob, had night black skin, cat green eyes and silver. He wore blue T-shirt and black jeans.

ME: Oh so that's when it first started!

Sento: Yes, though it has grown more complicated over the years.

Male Stone (running down the stairs) Hey are you to coming or what!

Me: Yes, sir. Merry Christmas to everyone who read my stories and reviews them.


End file.
